


An Early Meeting

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus does something, Gellert is a dick, Imperius, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Occurs during FB2, Rape/Non-con Elements, but not evil, for once, use of the imperius curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Albus Dumbledore cannot stay out of the fight, not when he knows he can stop the bloodshed. Even if it costs him his soul, he knows Gellert will listen to him.





	An Early Meeting

“Do you think Dumbledore will mourn for you?” Emphasizing his question with a burst of blue flames at the Scamander brothers, everyone was surprised to see the bright Protego take form in front of the young wizards. Newt and Theseus glanced at one another- neither had cast the spell. 

Leta tried to stifle a gasp as she pointed to the opposite side of the auditorium. 

Upon seeing the Magizoologist actually grin and his brother look relieved, Gellert Grindelwald knew exactly who had finally made his damn appearance. He should have known it immediately- should have recognized the feel of Albus’ magic. 

Slowly, the dark lord turned to face the man he undoubtedly loved and hated in equal measure. The man who betrayed him- who left him! Then again, was he so innocent? 

Standing atop the steps of the auditorium, descending them with much more grace then he’d had as a teenager was Albus Dumbledore. 

The redheaded man looked so tired, but Gellert could see hope in the man’s twinkling blue eyes. Hope for what exactly? That Gellert would go quietly? That he would give up their quest for something as pathetic as social norms? 

For Albus?

“I would prefer if you didn’t attack my students, Gellert.” 

That voice, Gellert tried to ignore it. Tried to ignore how much he wanted to run to that silly Englishman and drag him back to Nurmengard. 

“And is that all Mr. Scamander is, Albus?” 

Something flickered in the Englishman’s face, making Gellert internally curse. He’d shown his cards too quickly, but the question had been driving him made. Had his Albus replaced him with Newton Scamander?

Though, the blonde had to admit he could see the appeal. 

“You know the answer to that. What I see in the mirror of Erised has never changed.” 

Around them, the remaining Aurors and Grindelwald’s followers slowly moved to match their respective side. The Aurors, and along with Newt, Jacob and their group moved to stand by Albus. Queenie, along with Vinda, Credence and Gellert’s remaining acolytes stood within the circle of blue flames. 

Gellert Grindelwald, on the other hand, was staring at Albus completely dumbstruck.   
“Then why?!” Around them the blue flames danced higher, as if reflecting the spellcaster’s anger. Almost instinctively, his non-dominant hand went to his heart as if to grasp their blood troth. When he realized it was gone, Gellert had to bite back a scream. 

Nothing was going as he had foreseen it! Credence was supposed to cross the circle and he would manipulate the obscurial into hating Albus. Credence would kill Albus so Gellert didn’t have to. 

Now, looking upon Albus face again. Still as handsome as it was decades ago in Godric’s Hollow, Gellert Grindelwald changed his plans. Raising his wand just enough but not to draw attention, he wordlessly cast a spell he never thought he’d have to use on Albus. Hell, he was surprised it even worked on someone like Albus. Then again, it was the elder wand. 

Imperio. 

Immediately, Albus demeanor completely changed. He looked relaxed, smiling at Gellert again as if Ariana had never died as a result of their fight. 

Raising one hand, he offered it to Albus, 

“Bitte, mein liebling.” 

While Albus moved to Gellert amidst the surprised and angry shouts of the Aurors, only Theseus noted a strange look on his brother’s face. It was the same kind of scientific focus that always made Theseus wonder why his brother hadn’t been sorted in Ravenclaw. 

Newt knew something he didn’t, but now wasn’t the time. 

Either Albus had never stopped being loyal or the effects of the Imperius curse were strong enough to trick the fire-curse. 

Gellert forced his hand not to shake as he grasped Albus’ hand in his, he did allow a smile that Albus matched. He wouldn’t keep the other under the Imperio forever, no what would the point in that be? 

Just until he knew Albus couldn’t leave him again, then he’d free the only person in the world who understood him. By then, Albus wouldn’t have anyone else but him, anyway. 

Gellert didn’t know Albus was already so painfully alone that it could make one wonder how much of his actions truly came from being under the Imperius curse and how much were what Albus wanted to do but could never admit.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt provided by Calimera62 on Tumblr, feel free to follow me on tumblr at Mischiefs-Hawk.Tumblr.com or send prompts.


End file.
